


Meilleur ami de savant fou

by Nelja



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans lesquelles Moist prête une oreille compatissante quand Billy part dans des délires de savant fou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les loisirs d'un savant fou

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.
> 
> Premier drabble écrit pour petite-laitue.

"Je remarquais récemment," commence prudemment Moist, "tu travailles beaucoup..."

Billy sourit comme devant un compliment. Ce n'était pas la réaction recherchée.

"Et je me disais, tu devrais peut-être avoir plus de loisirs, sortir un peu..."

Billy le fixa, horrifié. "J'ai des loisirs ! Vraiment beaucoup !"

Il désigna une moitié du laboratoire : "Voilà toutes les merveilleuses recherches, machines et inventions que je crée pour conquérir le monde !"

Puis, désignant le reste "Et les merveilleuses recherches, machines et inventions qui sont _juste pour m'amuser_ !"

Moist omit de souligner que la différence, même dans le ton de sa voix, était imperceptible.


	2. Terminologie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très vague mention de viol dans ce chapitre. Ecrit pour andersandrew.

"Tu sais," insiste Moist, "tant qu'on n'aura pas inventé un love ray, il faudra parler aux filles pour les séduire..."

"He, ce serait une idée !"

Sur certains sujets - enfin, un seul - Billy n'est doué que pour rater le coche de plusieurs millénaires. Déjà, il rumine. "Mais love ray, ça ne fait pas assez maléfique... Ca évoque la paix universelle, tout ça..."

"Tu pourrais l'appeler date rape ray ?" suggère Moist, serviable.

La joie de Billy retombe comme un soufflé trop cuit. 

"Tu n'es plus mon ami." grogne-t-il, avant de bouder pendant au moins dix-sept minutes.


	3. Le vicieux petit canard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour chonaku.

"Le vilain petit canard, en grandissant, devint un cygne. Et les cygnes sont largement plus gros que les canards, ils peuvent pincer très fort avec leur bec, et rien qu'un coup d'aile est une expérience traumtisante - plus jamais je n'esssaie de capturer un cygne pour une expérience - où en étais-je ? Ah oui : alors il revint et prit sa terrible vengeance, bwahaha ! Ce jour vit nombre de becs cassés !"

"Euh, Billy," remarque Moist. "Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la morale de l'histoire." 

"Ah bon ?" Billy hausse les épaules. "Je l'aime bien, moi."


End file.
